1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wireless communications network, and more particularly, to a method of estimating intermodulation distortion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Intermodulation distortion (IMD) occurs when the non-linearity of a device or system with multiple input frequencies causes undesired outputs at other frequencies. In a communications system, this means that signals in one channel can cause interference with adjacent channels. As the spectrum becomes busier and the channels become more tightly spaced, minimizing IMD becomes more important.